


Bite to Break Skin

by devotchka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, Gunplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka
Summary: Connor liked to think, before this, that he knew about pain.He knew about it through sensors and warnings flashing across his vision. He will never know it in the most intimate, most human way, but this is close - sharing it with Gavin, giving control of it to him.A drabble collection about pain, intimacy, and identity.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	Bite to Break Skin

It’s two in the morning. In his head, Connor tries to add up every absurdity and happenstance that put him here, that makes him who he is, that leaves him weak and unhinged and craving violated boundaries, pressed up against filthy walls in some secret, private part of the police station.

He feels humiliated when please-don’t-hurt-me shifts to please-hurt-me, when Gavin whips a gun across his cheek and he feels lust instead of fear. Even more so when Gavin’s palm rubs against the front of his pants, his already hard cock, taunting how badly he wants this.

And he feels different like this – aware of his breath catching and his hysterical heartbeat in his chest, aware of the urge to push away and reflexively demand his autonomy back, aware of the pathetic wavering in his voice as his pre-programmed composure abandons him. He winds up with his face pressed against the wallpaper regardless, arms bound behind him by his own ripped off tie, feeling pathetic, ashamed, somehow gratified.

He stands on weak legs, his hips arched back as Gavin violates him, his fingers pushing deep inside of him, feeling him out. They hit spots that make Connor tremble and clench and gasp, and they push deeper, bottoming out in him.

He pulls his wrists against the soft fabric of his tie, and feels it unkindly meet his resistance with more pressure. He thinks that he could snap it. For some reason, he doesn’t really try.

Connor liked to think, before this, that he knew about pain.

He knew about it through sensors and warnings flashing across his vision. He will never know it in the most intimate, most human way, but this is close – sharing it with Gavin, giving control of it to him.

Connor can’t contain himself anymore, can’t stop the broke pleas from escaping his lips. He begs for it, begs to be taken advantage of, violated.

Gavin meets his pleas with violence.

He presses the side of his face against the wallpaper, saying “Stay there.”, and he would either way, but the gun pressing into the side of his face certainly helps.

Gavin is the only person on the force who doesn’t underestimate him, Connor thinks. Gavin is the only person who understands his limits, who doesn’t treat him like he is fragile and breakable, and it draws Connor to him like points on a compass.

“Don’t even think of screaming or I’ll blow your fucking head off.”

Connor doesn’t scream. He moans. He whimpers as Gavin forces a third finger into him. He tries to will himself into relaxing while it feels like his entire body fights against it, overwhelmed and overstimulated, those curious warnings flashing in the corners of his vision.

Gavin’s pistol slides lower, down to Connor’s exposed collarbone, cold and damp with his spit.

Connor wants nothing more than to say “I love you.”

He doesn’t.


End file.
